


Sweet Tooth

by shirbert1989



Series: She’s a little red wine, he’s a little bit of whiskey smoke [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert1989/pseuds/shirbert1989
Summary: “Bad boy” Gilbert Blythe somehow manages to get a job at a candy shop even though he doesn’t even like candy, but finds out he likes something much more: the owner’s daughter who seemed to never stop talking.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: She’s a little red wine, he’s a little bit of whiskey smoke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898758
Comments: 44
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

Notorious laid-back slacker Gilbert Blythe didn’t have a sweet tooth. In fact, he mostly hated any dessert that wasn’t an apple pie. He also hated wearing anything that wasn’t in the specific shade range of just plain dark.

So the fact that he could be found working at “Cuthbert’s Candy Store” during the week wearing a bright pink shirt and hat was indeed a once in a lifetime experience.

What he also hated, people who talked a lot. He just found it unsettling and unnecessary to add extra words to a story just to seem smart.

So the fact that he was absolutely whipped for his boss’s daughter who seemed to never run out of things to say was also shocking.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was as talkative as one could be. She was in the shop as much as she could be when she wasn’t in classes, munching on some treats or talking Gilbert’s ear off. But surprisingly, Gilbert didn’t mind, and in fact he would listen, unknowingly gazing at her with a small smile as her own eyes lit up.

She was also very girly and colorful, the total opposite of him. While he mostly wore black outside of work, she would walk in everyday with a new outfit that looked as if she bought them from a store with an infinite color palette.

But again, he didn’t mind. Especially when she looked extremely good in those clothes.

One of his favorites was the light blue mini sundress that did wonders for the curve of her body and left Gilbert staring at her his entire shift. His second favorite was the high waisted pink floral mini skirt and white crop top that left him struggling to breath. But his ultimate favorite has to be the oversized denim red jacket (borrowed after a mishap with the Slushee machine) over a gruesomely lace white mini sundress that left little to the imagination.

He had no idea if she was even aware of the effect her beauty had on him, but if she didn’t, her innocence would only make him fall more in love with her. She probably had no idea he fantasizes about the many ways he would remove her clothes from her body if she was his.

She was just too darn cute as well. She was a good head shorter than him so everytime she tried to get mad at him she just looked like a furious puppy. Like when they first met and she slapped him for deeming her “Carrots”. She would also just fall into a bubbly state when she ranted about her outfit choice for the day. She just had no care in the world what was happening, she just wanted to talk about how much she loved her skirts and shoes and it was just so darn cute Gilbert had to force himself from kissing all over her face more times than he’d like to admit. When she would talk, there was a light in her eyes and her smile would widen and her cheeks would flush and he would get all warm and happy inside. 

He was honestly embarrassed that he realized he was in love with her while she was on a tangent about a green blouse she had and he made a mental note that when-and yes, when- they got together, he would make up a lie and say he fell in love when she ranted about saving the dying world or whatnot.

She knew he was the total opposite of her but didn’t care. She knew he was snarky and dark but she still made it her goal everyday to make him smile, even if she had to stand on her toes and force on one him with her fingers. What she didn’t know was that everytime she’d walk through the doors with a bright smile he couldn’t help but reciprocate it.

The giggly redhead was his favorite part about working at the store. He was even going to quit earlier until he met her and thanked himself everyday for not.

When she found out he didn’t like candy, she practically forced him to try variations until he found one he liked. It was hours after the store had closed but she wouldn’t let him leave until he found one he loved. He finally settled on chocolate covered pretzels and Anne couldn’t help but squeal and hug him, remarking how those are her favorite.

(He knew that, after watching her for an uncomfortable amount of time, and just wanted to see how giddy she would be when she reacted.)

The first time he’d seen Anne tear up was when she came back after a date, sobbing silently as he wrapped his arms around her. She admitted the date was fine until he tried to take her home and she didn’t want to, and he almost harassed her. Gilbert was angry, angry at a random stranger for breaking his Anne and was about to demand information from him until he saw she was still crying, and set on comforting her the rest of the night instead.

The first kiss came unexpectedly. She was helping him clean up after hours and she was talking about a new book she just read that just made her so happy. Suddenly he pulled her by the waist, turned her around, and smashed their lips together. 

She was shocked, but she reacted and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away and she asked what brought this on, he would just smile and say she was too adorable.

When they began dating, it was weird to many. They were the absolute definition of opposites. His signature leather jacket, black muscle shirt, and ripped black jeans with a chain, messy curly hair, and stoic attitude to accent it clashed with her red hair, colorful outfits, and bubbly demeanor. 

But when people saw how they looked at each other, how he would steal kisses when she would say something that was seemingly too cute to him, or how she would would randomly hug him because she just wanted one, they would see how they worked.

Anne was very big on hugs, which at first set Gilbert off for a bit he quickly got over it. She would randomly stick her arms out for a hug or stand up and hug him. He didn’t know why, but she was adamant that he give her hugs and cuddles. When he found out why (and her heartbreaking past), he would start to be the one that would give frequent hugs and kisses. He never wanted her to feel alone or unloved, and would never do anything to try and make her feel like that.

When they fought, it got heated. Anne wasn’t really one to get mad, but when did it was like she was a different person. Sure they got into arguments, but it rarely led to fights. When Anne would break down into tears, Gilbert would pull her in for a hug and rest his chin on top of her head, reminding them that what they have is worth more than some disagreement. 

When they made love, Anne was scared at first because she never been with anybody. But after, when she became no stranger to the action, she would seduce him as much as she could to get a reaction from him. It worked, a lot. They used the store break room more times than they ever head prior to their relationship. Anne would complain that he was messing up her outfit and makeup, but when his hands slid down her panties her moans would overpower her complaints.

She swore she would never wear one of Gilbert’s black shirts ever. But when she stayed over one night and was caught walking to the kitchen in nothing but his black shirt, she begged him to not say anything. He would smirk, say it looked better on her, and then bring her to his lap to rid the shirt off of her.

Gilbert was very protective of Anne, which only grew when she opened up over her past with foster families and past relationships. One time a middle aged man tried to touch her and Gilbert managed to lean over the counter and grab him by the shirt before Anne had to calm him down. 

He also hated it when other guys looked at Anne. She would be too busy looking or talking to him to notice, but he noticed the side glances and lingering stares on her body that would make Gilbert pull her in to his chest to mark her as his. She would just laugh and think he missed hugging her too, and wrap her arms around his waist as he placed a kiss on her head and sent death glares.

They could also talk for hours about absolutely anything. Just say it, and they would get into either a heavy argument or just a simple discussion over said topic because it always seemed to tie together with some weird story of theirs. 

She would also start asking him for outfit advice, modeling different outfits for him as she got ready. She started spending more time at his apartment and basically moved in but they hadn’t made it official. Whenever she would step out to show off her outfit, he would stare at her darkly and next think they knew he was pushing her against a wall, and neither of them would leave for another good hour or so.

She understood that he didn’t like sweets but still had no idea how one could only celebrate their birthday with an apple pie. But she relented, and was set on making “the best apple pie his gloomy ass has ever eaten”. It certainly was the best pie he ever had, if he was being honest, and he even marked that this was probably the best birthday he ever had as well. Especially when she surprised him in later in black lingerie just for him.

When they ran into his ex, Winifred Rose, Anne couldn’t help but feel insecure about herself. Winifred was tall and gorgeous and didn’t even have to try to look beautiful. She left the bar, crying. When Gilbert rushed out to comfort her, she relented and admitted her insecurities despite her efforts not to, and he would spend the rest of the night by her side, telling her no one could ever be as beautiful as his Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

Whenever Anne saw a dog or a cat, she would gasp loudly and run over to pet them. She was so cute and happy with animals he couldn’t help but get a warm, mushy feeling at the sight. But when Anne saw babies, Gilbert was practically a goner. The coo’s she did and the bright smile on her face had Gilbert thinking of maybe five or ten years from now when they would have their own baby for her to fawn over.

But Anne insisted if they had a baby he would get rid of that dangerous motorcycle. She has teased him about it many times but in reality just wanted him to sell it. He would tease her back at first, until he realized she was scared something would happen to him. So to ease her thoughts, he took her on a ride around town where Anne practically bruised his waist from holding on so tightly. She hated to admit it, but she never felt so carefree in her life. Soon she would began riding that motorcycle but would complain how her dresses made it difficult for her because they always rode up and Gilbert would comment, “What’s so bad about that?”

Gilbert loved everything about her: her face, her hair, her personality, her brain, especially her body, but one thing he didn’t necessarily love was how Anne would take his black shirts and put colorful embroidery on them. There were sewn in flowers or hearts on almost every shirt but Gilbert contained his anger, not wanting to hurt her. But when she was caught putting some embroidery on his signature leather jacket, he accidentally lashed out and Anne got scared. He realized what happened and tried to apologize and hug her, but she silently sobbed and ran out of the apartment. He made her scared of him, over something as little as a heart penchant on his jacket.

She wouldn’t come to the store a week after the incident and dark Gilbert came back. When Anne was in the store with him, he was happy. But now that she wasn’t, the place felt empty and he felt cold. 

He finally went to Anne’s apartment to tearfully apologize again, and she would hug him, wordlessly forgiving him. She apologized too, for breaching into his personal space. He then leaned down to kiss her, and they spent the night making up for a week’s loss of physical touch.

So Gilbert didn’t have as much as a sweet tooth as others, but he made an exception for the fiery redhead that talked endlessly. He had a new sweet tooth for the adorable girl he could call his, and he loved it. 


	2. Lemon Drops: sour at first but addicting once you get enough

Gilbert hadn’t paid attention to a single thing coming out of the redhead’s mouth. He was too busy staring at her, the way her braid fell over her shoulder, the flowy green sundress that showed a scandalously amount of skin, the way she never stopped smiling.

How she didn’t notice him gawking at her for almost half an hour was beyond him. He didn’t exactly make it subtle. But regardless, at least it gave him more of an opportunity to appreciate her.

She was giving him the layout of the store and what he should do, and he was not paying attention at all. He decided he would just wing it and focus today on staring at her. But when she pulled out the bright pink employee outfit, he was brought back to reality.

She looked way too happy holding that shirt up. She was smiling brightly even though he was scowling.

“Oh! There’s a hat too!” She exclaimed and brought a hat out from under the counter.

Now Gilbert really regretted this.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “is that mandatory?”

She frowned, “Yes.”

“Can’t I just wear whatever I’m wearing now?” He looked down at his all black clothes and looked back up to see her frown deepen.

“I’m sorry Gilbert, but I don’t think your outfit exactly screams ‘Hi! Welcome to Cuthbert’s Candy’.”

He smirked, “What does it scream then?”

“Hm, maybe something like ‘Hi! Welcome to the gates of Hell’.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and stepped forward, grimacing as he took the shirt and hat from her hands. “So when do I start?” He grumbled.

“Today’s your first day, so I would say you start in about,” she glanced over at the clock, “half an hour. But don’t worry, if you just listened to everything I said you will be fine.”

Gilbert stared at her blankly.

“You were listening to me, right?”

His expression didn’t waver.

“Seriously? It was only like, five minutes! I don’t want to go through all of that again,” she groaned and huffed as she stomped one foot on the ground in frustration.

Gilbert smirked. He couldn’t help but think that was really cute for some reason. She was really cute, like some puppy, and he couldn’t help but want to aggravate her further.

Her braid was flying as she criticized him for being so careless but he did not hear a word she said. He took the braid in his fingers and was shocked by how soft it was. He wanted her attention but his brain faltered when he realized he forgot to listen for her name. So with a gentle tug, a soft mumble of the first orange thing he could think of, and a hard smack to his face later, Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. He got her attention and managed to make her angry.

When he turned back around, he saw big grey eyes staring up at him apologetically. She was stuttering, and it was too cute, so he just smirked, winked, and walked into the break room to get changed.

When he came outside with a scowl and obvious hate for his new clothes, he saw her sitting up in the counter. She was playing with her fingers in her lap as her legs swung. She looked like a little child and Gilbert was confused how someone could be so adorable yet beautiful at the same time.

When she looked up at him, he frowned when he saw her stifle a laugh behind her mouth. He was happy she was smiling again, but wasn’t happy she was smiling because of his obvious pain.

“You look,” she started but she erupted in giggles. Gilbert decided that was the best noise he had ever heard, “you look fantastic,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes and walked past her to the cash register, mumbling a ‘whatever’. He cast glances at her and was confused how she was still laughing. 

“First you harass a man, then you laugh at his pain. You’re a devil,” he muttered, and his heart warmed when she laughed louder.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” the laughter died down, “I’m sorry for hitting you. And for,” she gestured to his outfit. “But mostly sorry for hitting you.”

He nodded. He didn’t really care, he just wanted to mess with her.

“I don’t know why I even hit you. Maybe it was because you pulled on my braid too harsh and it kind of hurt but it doesn’t matter. But warning, never call me Carrots again. Never.”

It was an empty threat but the way she stared at him made it seem anything but harmless.

“Well what should I call you then?” He leaned against the counter.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “My name.”

“Which is?”

“Do you really not remember?” She scoffed in disbelief. She hopped down the counter to look up and scowl at him. “Did you actually not listen to a single word I said earlier? You’re the only one working this shift, Gilbert. The store relies only on you for now so you can’t mess this up!”

“So, you’ll say all that but you won’t tell me your name?” He asked cheekily.

She huffed, “Anne. With an E.”

Gilbert nodded, smiling down at her. “Pretty.”

The way he was looking at her could’ve fooled anyone to think he wasn’t just talking about her name. Regardless, she held her chin up and nodded.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I want some lemon drops.”

Gilbert grimaced in disgust as she ventured towards the lemon drops and took a handful. She came back and sat up on the the counter again as she ate them one by one.

“You like those?” He asked in disgust.

She nodded like it was an obvious answer, “Duh. At first I kind of hated them. They were just, different, I guess, but then I started eating them more and more and I’m seriously obsessed. I eat a handful almost everyday.”

He didn’t ask for a whole story, but he shrugged. This girl could talk anyone’s ear off, but her voice was so sweet and smooth he brushed it off. He could see himself getting used to this girl even after she suddenly whacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was going to be a one shot but this dynamic was too cute for me to just leave lol!


	3. Cotton Candy: annoying to deal with but worth it at the end

She was wearing a light blue minidress. She was wearing a minidress that showed off her curves and accented her pale skin and delicate features perfectly. She was so gorgeous. So, dangerously gorgeous.

She was humming to herself as she got cotton candy from the machine. He was staring at her as she hummed to herself.

“Um, excuse me?” A little boy asked at the register, trying to get Gilbert’s attention.

“Hush,” Gilbert said without looking at him, keeping his eyes on the redhead.

“Do you guys have-“

“Shut up,” he demanded. The boy frowned and walked back. Gilbert didn’t notice.

When she came back, a pink, fluffy cotton candy stick in her hand, his eyes widened in amusement when he saw pieces stuck to her skin and flowy hair. She didn’t even seem to notice nor care, giggling as she ran up and showed off her treat.

“I can’t believe I haven’t had cotton candy in so long!” She exclaimed as she walked around the counter and hopped back on. “I’ve been planning to for a while but I guess the other candies took over my mind. Wait- I should’ve gotten a blue one! It matches my outfit!”

She gestured down to her blue dress, which now rode up a little and showed off her lean legs. She frowned, and Gilbert thought it was cute.

“I can get you a blue one,” he suggested absentmindedly.

She shook her head, “But I don’t want to waste this one.”

“I’ll,” he started, not knowing where he was going with it, “I’ll um, I’ll give it to someone for free, how about that?”

Anne’s eyes widened and brightened at that. She grinned, shoving the cone to him. “That’d be great, Gil!”

Gilbert looked around and his eyes fell on the kid who was trying to get his attention earlier.

“Hey! Munchkin!” He pointed. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to himself and Gilbert nodded, gesturing for the boy to come over. “Here you go, free cotton candy.”

The boy took it, but frowned, “I actually wanted to know where the candy canes were.”

Gilbert noticed Anne frowned at that. His jaw clenched and he stared back at the kid menacingly. 

The kid’s eyes widened, “I-I mean thank you,” he said timidly and quickly walked away.

Anne squealed and leaned over to engulf him in a hug, taking Gilbert by surprise. But he recovered and wrapped his big arms around her small frame. She pulled away too quickly for his liking and hopped off, humming to herself again as she got another cotton candy.

He gave a mental note to start handing kids free stuff from now on, just in the hopes that he would earn another hug from her.


	4. Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream: unexpectedly falling in love with them

“I honestly think mint chocolate chip ice cream is underrated and overrated, you know?” Anne quipped as she dug her spoon into the bowl.

Anne discussing random topics while setting perched on the countertop next to Gilbert became a daily habit of sorts. He didn’t mind at all, especially on days like today where she looked absolutely stunning with no effort.

“Um,” he cleared his throat and avoided his eyes, “how can something be both under and overrated?”

“You know, everyone who’s tried it falls in love with it but those who haven’t don’t know what they’re missing out on. And when they finally try it, it’s so unexpected. Like, I avoided it for quite a bit because I couldn’t believe something was that good but then I was at some toddler’s birthday party and they had it there. When I tried it, oh my goodness, I fell in love. I mean, is it even possible to fall in love with a food?”

Gilbert pondered for a moment and shrugged, “I guess.”

“You’re a great conversationalist,” Anne teased.

He couldn’t help but chuckle and turned to her. “Sorry, you’re just so interesting there’s no need for me to chip in.”

Anne scoffed, “No I am not. I just talk about whatever pops in my mind. Like, oh! I have this green blouse that I absolutely adore because it’s got some flower embroidery along the sleeves but I realized it doesn’t really match any of my bottoms...”

She fell into her deep conversation with herself over her clothes once again. But this time, a strange sensation hit Gilbert when he looked at her. He knew her antics- eyes wide and filled with emotion, flushed cheeks, small hands waving around with each word. But this time was different. 

Sure he had the same mushy feeling where he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and splatter kisses on her face, but now he was beginning to think he wanted to do more than that.

For starters, he wanted to take her out on a date to a boutique downtown he knew she’d love.

He wanted to see her naked and flushed under him, moaning his name while staring up at him with those big eyes.

He wanted to see her everyday for the rest of his life. He had no idea how he would be able to go one day without knowing he would see her later.

And then it finally hit him: that bastard was in love.

What the hell.

 _Stupid mint chocolate chip ice cream_ , he thought. _If she ever finds out I fell in love with her because of a stupid goddamn green shirt I’ll beat myself up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would do daily updates but I had trouble thinking of types of candies so I delayed it LOL. Anyways hope you enjoy!


	5. Bubblegum: life threateningly dangerous

“Gilbert? Gilbert, oh my god? Shit, I-I are you okay?” Anne asked frantically as she began hitting him on his back, making him choke even more. 

Gilbert was choking on a piece of bubblegum he forced himself to try earlier due to Anne’s notions the previous day. He hated bubblegum but didn’t say anything. In the middle of his chewing, he saw Anne and how beautiful she looked in her white blouse and pink floral skirt that matched the faint blush on her cheeks.

His breath hitched when he saw her, and the piece of bubblegum fell down his windpipe. He began choking crazily and Anne just thought he was being over dramatic and continued on her one-sided discussion over her headbands until she realized he wasn’t annoyingly trying to get her attention.

“Do I do CPR or something?” She asked worriedly.

“That’s, not,” his breathing heaved.

“Oh! Oh that pushy thing! Where I like, push it out of you?” Anne’s eyes beamed.

Gilbert was scared she couldn’t do the Heimlich properly and desperately shook his head. He’d rather peacefully choke to death then have her destroy his ribs. 

He couldn’t exactly protest, however, and Anne was behind him with her arms around his chest, thrusting him too hard for his liking.

After what felt like hours of pain and annoyed sighs from Anne, the piece of bubblegum flew out and Gilbert was desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Did I just do that?” Anne beamed proudly. “I’ve never saved a person’s life before! Oh my god, now you definitely owe me something. Wait, I’m so sorry I forgot to ask if you’re okay. Are you okay? If you can understand me hold up a finger.”

Gilbert held up a finger.

Anne exclaimed, “Not _that_ finger.”

Gilbert turned to the small redhead and nearly scowled. “I’ve never felt so certain of death in my life.” 

She gasped and slapped his arm, “Don’t say that!”

“You _literally_ almost killed me.”

They continued bickering for a while until Gilbert grabbed a stick of bubblegum and stuffed it in her mouth to shut her up. Anne huffed but eventually did stop talking, focusing more on chewing and blowing bubbles. He watched her intently until she popped a bubble in his face, causing him to scowl and her to grin.

“Oh come on. You almost died, can you at least smile and be happy you didn’t?”

He forced a smile and Anne softened. She stood on her toes to force a smile up on him with her fingers, giggling softly to herself.

“That’s better,” she said softly. Their eyes met and she gave a faint smile, but the pop of her bubble distracted them and she quickly sat on the counter top, picking up her discussion on hair bands.

Gilbert smiled fondly at her as she talked while chewing on her bubblegum. _Maybe I’d have to give it another try_ , he thought.


	6. Chocolate Covered Pretzels: sweet on the outside, salty on the inside, and built on lies

“What do you mean you don’t like candy?” Anne practically screamed as she stared at the man in front of her like he just ran over her cat. “You work in a candy store!”

“Technically, it’s not exclusively candy. There’s ice cream and cakes as well,” he replied wittingly.

“Do you like those?”

“No.”

“That’s it! I should just fire you right now,” she huffed.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily, ”God please do.”

Anne glared at him, and with a huff she spun on her heels and walked over to the plastic boxes that held assortments of candies. She grabbed separate bags for each type and came back to the counter with a frown.

“We are not leaving this place until you find one you like,” she said, determined. “Now go, eat some.”

He blinked at her and snorted, shaking his head, “You can’t force me to stay here. What are you, my boss?”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows, “Technically, yes.”

Gilbert scowled, “Whatever. I can literally leave right after my shift. I’m not trying all that junk.”

“Please?” She begged. “What if I ask nicely? I know you can’t say no to me.”

Gilbert wanted to beat himself up. When did she find out he could never say ‘no’ to her? Was his infatuation with her that obvious? 

He couldn’t back down. He would stand his ground and absolutely not give in to her. 

Gilbert crossed his arms and glared at her challengingly. “No,” he said sternly, thinking he finally made her give up.

But then she pulled out the big guns: big puppy dog eyes and a stuck out bottom lip. 

“Please?” She asked softly, adding a sniff to turn up the cuteness level just a bit more.

His jaw twitched as his scowl deepened but a small “Fine” escaped from his clenched teeth, unable to resist her any longer.

Anne squealed and pushed the bags to him, giving an intricate and unnecessary personal backgrounds and experiences to each candy he tried. 

But of course, that meant he listened to every word.

It was a quarter to 10 p.m. when Gilbert finally relented and said he enjoyed the chocolate covered pretzels. Anne could barely contain her excitement as she admitted those were her favorite too. 

He wouldn’t tell her that he secretly hated them but only said that because he took note that these were her favorite because she munched on them whenever she possibly could. He also wouldn’t tell her he just wanted to see her smile at him after hours of obvious annoyance for not appreciating “the hearts of heaven”, or as Anne calls, sugar.

He didn’t know how his lie was worthy of a hearty hug from her but he didn’t complain, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame and pulling her in. 

He knew he was never going to eat those disgusting chocolate covered pretzels for the rest of his life, but he could at least fake it a couple more times for some more hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago but I was so busy that it totally slipped my mind lol. 
> 
> This chapter made me so happy when I wrote it, it’s so pure I love this trope so much.
> 
> Also I want you guys to know I don’t plan on making this very long. Maybe around 15 chapters or so, not like my other fic “Neighbors” is (WHICH I promise I will update soon).
> 
> Please comment what you think and leave a kudos! Thank you so much :)


	7. Chocolate Assortments: different kinds to fit each mood

Gilbert may have accidentally knocked down a shelf of boxes of chocolates.

It wasn’t his fault, he swears it was an accident.

It wasn’t his fault that he remembered the girl he liked was currently on a date with some loser and he got angry while trying to clean the shelf.

He was just glad the store closed half an hour ago so he could figure out how to fix it in peace, that was until the bell rang indicating someone had entered.

Gilbert groaned under his breath, “Sorry we’re closed- Anne?” He said as he looked up, concern etching on his face as he saw her distressed state.

Her eyes red and on the brim of tears, her face was flushed, her curls were a tangled mess, and her red skater dress was wrinkled. 

She looked mesmerizing, but Gilbert felt like shit for thinking that.

He quickly walked to her and gently cupped her face, making her look up at him. Her lips quivered as the tears finally spilled and she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his pink shirt.

Gilbert didn’t say anything. Instead he rested his hand on the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. It wasn’t until a few moments later that she mumbled something about her date gone wrong. 

Anne said the date was magical. He was a gentleman during and after dinner, but his demeanor changed when she politely declined his invitation back to his apartment. He got mad, grabbed her, and would’ve done who knows what else if she hadn’t kneed him and ran to the store.

She felt Gilbert stiffen from under her. “What’s his name?” He asked.

Anne shook her head and looked up at him desperately, “Please don’t do anything.”

His jaw clenched, “Anne he hurt you. I’m not going to let that piece of shit get away with that.”

“Gil,” she said softly. “Please.”

He hated the effect she had on him, but his face fell and softened and he nodded once, obliging. 

“Okay,” he said softly.

Gilbert wrapped her in his arms again, squeezing her tightly. Her sobs died down but he heard the occasional sniffles and whimpers that tore at his heart.

He rested his chin on top of her head, his mouth hovering above her hair as he whispered, “I promise I’ll never hurt you like that.”

He wasn’t sure if she heard him but he didn’t care. A silent promise was made for himself that night and he planned on keeping it.

They were in each other’s embrace for so long they didn’t even know what time it was. They didn’t let go until Anne suddenly pushed him away and gasped at him.

“You ruined the chocolates?!” She exclaimed in disbelief, running over to the shelf.

Gilbert bit back a smile and held his hands up in defense, “Wasn’t me. I got robbed.”

“Are they all ruined?”

“Good riddance if they are.”

“You’re annoying.”

“I’m just honest.”

The corners of Anne’s mouth tilted up but dropped down as she tried to stay mad at him. She turned back and sighed, picking up a box that wasn’t broken and turning to face him.

“I know it’s too much, but do you want to stay here a little longer? I don’t really feel like leaving,” she said quietly.

He smiled, opening up the chocolates and taking one in his mouth, forcing it down when he realized it was caramel. 

“I don’t either,” he replied softly when his hazel eyes met her light blue ones.

She smiled, biting into raspberry chocolate one as she glanced shyly up at him.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I only wrote this chapter because I’ve been craving chocolate all day lol.
> 
> Also please comment what you think! I feel like I’m rushing this but I want to know what you guys think thank you :)


	8. Peppermint: lovely taste on people

“Do you not have a life outside of this shop?” Gilbert joked when Anne began dusting the display cases.

He stuck his hands in his leather jacket pocket and raised an eyebrow up at her. Anne glanced at him and had to force herself to not comment on how handsome he looks.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she popped a peppermint in her mouth, “Be grateful that I’m helping you when the other workers ditched you.”

“I was about to ditch with them until you forced me to stay here,” he remarked, moving to wipe down the tables.

“I could’ve easily fired you if you did that,” she said and Gilbert snorted. “And to answer your question, I do have a life outside of this shop. But to be fair, I haven’t really done much after I started reading this book. Well, not reading, actually, more so of re reading for the millionth time. Pride and Prejudice is such a beautiful book one simply doesn’t only read it once. What was I saying? Oh, I was going through my library earlier this week and I found this beautiful hardcover edition that-“

She was interrupted when Gilbert pulled her by her waist and dipped his head to crash their lips together. She yelped softly against his lips and was left aghast when he pulled back, breathing heavily as their foreheads rested together.

Anne smiled shyly, “Wh-what brought this one?”

Gilbert grinned and shook his head, “You’re just so damn cute.”

She giggled and stood on her toes to capture his lips again. His hand cradled the back of her head and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, while his other arm never left her waist. She smiled against his lips as he pulled her impossibly closer to his body.

“You taste like peppermint,” he muttered against her lips.

Anne blushed, “Is that bad?”

“God no,” he replied huskily.

Their kisses turned from fiery and passionate to soft and gentle, with Gilbert peppering soft kisses on her cheeks, nose and forehead as Anne’s blush became more prominent.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do this,” she said softly as she looked up into his eyes, playing with the curls on top of his head. “I’ve also been waiting for an opportunity to touch your hair without it being weird.” 

Anne swore she saw him blush. “Are you blushing?” She teased. “Never did I imagine that I would see Gilbert Blythe blush.”

Gilbert gently cupped her cheeks together with his hand, squeezing her face together to look like a fish to make her stop talking.

“I will leave right now,” he threatened emptily.

She pouted, “No please.”

He kissed her with his hand still cupping her face. 

They both went home that night with awful grins on their face, despite Gilbert‘s belief he was as cool as a statue after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff :)))


	9. Black Licorice and Rainbow Lollipops: polar opposites

“Wait, you’re Anne’s boyfriend?” A confused blonde asked when Gilbert came out from the break room in his usual black outfit.

Anne stood on her toes to peck his cheek and smiled back at her friends, “Guys, this is Gilbert. Gilbert, this is Diana, Ruby, Tillie, Jane, and Josie,” she gestured to the girl who had just spoken at the last name.

Gilbert gave a small smile and a sailors salute before wrapping his arm around Anne. “How’s everyone?”

Her friends just blinked up at them. Were they shocked? Confused? In disbelief? Safe to say, they were all three.

“Uh, nice to meet you,” Diana shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts and greeted him. “Anne’s spoken about you a lot,” she said awkwardly.

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at her before looking down at his girlfriend. “We’ve only been dating for a few days I doubt there’s much you could say,” he teased.

Jane scoffed, “Oh please. She wouldn’t shut up about you way before you guys got together.”

“Jane!” Anne hissed and her blush deepened.

“Oh really?” Gilbert said, amused. “What exactly did she say?” He asked.

“Oh please don’t,” Anne said softly. She dug her head into his side as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Gilbert chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m kidding. Is it really that bad?”

She looked back up at him and pouted, “It’s just embarrassing.”

He kissed the top of her head and drew circles on her back with his thumb. “You’re so cute,” he muttered.

Anne rolled her eyes with a smile. “You’re annoying,” she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I know,” he chuckled, tilting her head up to gently kiss her. He then looked up and his face fell like he forgot they weren’t alone. “Uh, nice to meet you guys, but I’m going to steal Anne for a while,” he said as he grabbed her hand and began walking backwards to the break room.

“But we have to be home in 20 minutes or Ms. Blackmore will kill us,” Diana exclaimed.

Anne glanced back at her friends apologetically as Gilbert pulled her into the break room, deep laughs and giggles echoing off the walls as Anne’s friends just stared at each other.

“You guys weren’t expecting that too, right?” Ruby finally quipped up.

Tillie shook her head, “No, but honestly? I don’t mind it.”

“Ew,” Josie nudged her friend. She sighed, “I‘m just confused because she described him as ‘nice and outgoing’ but he looks like he’d run me over with a motorcycle.”

They all shrugged and sighed, walking out of the store and waiting for them. It was there they saw Gilbert’s motorcycle and Ruby nearly cried in despair for her dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like this lol it gives me validation and a reason to keep writing.


	10. Chocolate bars: a comfort candy

“Five more minutes?” Anne complained as Gilbert smoothed out his pink work shirt before stepping over the mirror to wipe Anne’s lip gloss off his face.

He looked at her frown through the mirror and sighed. “I’ve been gone an awfully long time baby, people are going to think the store is closed.”

Anne whined and stalked up to him. She opened her arms out for a hug with the most adorable pout Gilbert had ever seen. With a reluctant sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to his chest. Anne sighed contently into his chest when he placed kisses atop her head.

“I don’t want you to go. Can you stay with me?” she muttered into his chest.

Her sad tone made his heart ache and he moved out of her grasp to cup her cheeks. She looked up at him sadly and he rubbed his thumb in circles over her cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Anne tightened her grip around his waist as she dug her face into his hands. “Don’t go, please?”

Gilbert sighed, “What happened Anne? You’ve been really adamant on hugs lately.”

Anne shrugged, “Well I like hugs.”

“But that’s not the full answer, is it?”

“I just,” she sighed, “it’s a long story. But basically, um, around this time a long time ago my parents died.”

Gilbert stiffened and looked down at Anne. “Wh-what?”

Anne gulped, “I’m sorry I never told you. I wanted to but after all these years it’s still hard because then I remember my time in the orphanage and then my time with a bunch of foster parents and it’s all-it’s just so much. But I know what you’re thinking, yeah, I’m not actually Matthew and Marilla’s daughter, that would be weird. They adopted me when I was 13.” Her eyes widened when she realized she rambled and tried stepping away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bombarded you with this I’m so-“

“Hey hey,” Gilbert protested and gently tugged her hand to bring her closer to him. “Don’t be sorry.”

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, “You’re not...scared off by this? People mostly just run away after I say this stuff.”

Gilbert shook his head, “Scared off? How could I be scared of you?” He joked, wrapping her in his arms and leaning down to rest his head in the crook of her neck, keeping her tightly in his arms.

Anne giggled, “Thank you.”

He kissed the side of her neck as he rubbed up and down her back. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t say anything but he felt her nod before sniffling. “I’ll give you a free chocolate bar if it’ll make you feel better,” he commented, only half joking.

Anne scoffed, “I take things from here for free everyday, Gil.”

“Yes but this will have special value because I’m actually allowing you to steal from here.”

They chuckled quietly as they held each other for a little longer. The bell on the door indicating people arrived rang dozens of times, and this time Anne was scolding him for neglecting the customers, but he absolutely refused to let go of her, needing her to know he was always going to be there for her, always.


	11. Cherry Lollipops: the most addicting lollipop flavor

It was entirely Anne’s fault for licking and sucking on that lollipop (that she stole from the shop earlier in the day) so scandalously with her plump red lips that Gilbert stalked across his room to practically tackle Anne to his bed.

“Gil,” she giggled against his lips as he cradled her small body under him, lavishing her mouth as he tasted the cherry on her mouth.

“You taste so good,” he muttered against her lips.

“I would taste better if you let me finish it,” she pouted as she broke the kiss, gesturing to the lollipop he’d thrown in the small bin next this bed.

“But then you wouldn’t get my kisses,” he smirked before he kissed her thoroughly. His hands wandered down her body, but made sure to linger above the safe zone.

Anne pulled away, staring up into her boyfriend’s hazel eyes with wide eyes. She glanced down at his hand lingering just above her hip before looking back up.

“I want to do it,” she said quietly.

Gilbert’s eyes widened, “What?” He asked.

“I want to do it. Sex. With you,” she clarified as she started running her fingers down Gilbert’s biceps. “Now. Right now.”

She told him she was a virgin a while ago and he was perfectly happy with going at whatever pace she wanted, but he still couldn’t help but protest for her sake. “Anne-“

“It’s okay, I trust you. Just be gentle, please.” She said it so innocently that Gilbert nearly backed out over despair that he would break her trust and accidentally hurt her.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said, trying to give her another attempt to back out. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Anne smiled sweetly before bringing his head down to lock their lips again. She pulled back, panting and said, “I know that. And I wouldn’t be saying I want to do it if I wasn’t 100% sure.”

Gilbert swallowed. He nodded in understanding as he dipped his head back down to kiss her, capturing her small gasp as his hand moved past the red zone.

It was safe to say, Gilbert tasted a lot of cherry that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit suggestive lmao sorry.


	12. Guilty Pleasure candies: will never find anyone admitting to enjoying them

Gilbert had to do a double take when he saw Anne walking out of his room. He was certain his girlfriend wasn’t wearing one of his many black T-shirts- a “disgrace” to all things with colors, as she’s said many times- and that his fantasies were clouding his judgement.

Anne stopped in her tracks mid yawn and her gaze dropped to where Gilbert was looking at her and she blushed.

“It was comfortable,” she defended herself weakly.

“You’re so adorable,” he remarked with a small chuckle.

Anne huffed, “Don’t tell anyone. I’d rather die then have people know I wore only black.”

“I am  so  going to hold this against you,” he remarked from where he leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

Anne frowned, “Please don’t say anything.”

He couldn’t resist walking up to her and picking her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist, kissing her passionately as he blindly walked them to his living room couch and moving her to straddle him.

“I won’t say anything,” he promised and she grinned. “Besides, this is just something else about you that only  I  will know.”

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Cherish this moment, because it will never happen again,” she teased and leaned in to brush their lips together.

“But you just look so damn good in my clothes,” he groaned.

She shrugged, “Get some color in your closet then. I’ll help.”

“God no.”

Anne pouted but rolled her eyes, moving to take his shirt off from her body and making Gilbert’s eyebrows shoot up. “Then I won’t wear your clothes,” she shrugged.

His jaw clenched, “I’m fine with that.”

She giggled as he pulled her to him for an insistent kiss, the black shirt laying mindlessly on the floor.


	13. Spicy Candies: very dangerous if provoked

Gilbert knew his girlfriend was very, _very_ attractive. He knew guys would stare and fall in love like he did. But it still didn’t comfort him that the group of guys Anne passed as she walked over to him stared at her like she was the last bucket of water on Earth.

They couldn’t stop eyeing her body and nudging each other. His jaw clenched as Anne walked over to him, totally oblivious to the whole thing. His expression softened when she started talking, but the guys’ gazes never left hers, and suddenly he felt unnerved. This had happened more times than he liked to admit, but this was the first time a whole group stared so shamelessly at her he felt nearly compelled to run them over with his motorcycle.

She wasn’t even wearing anything too scandalous. It’s not like it would've mattered if she worn a crop top and high waisted skirt or not, she was gorgeous nonetheless. But the stares and whispers didn’t stop. He enjoyed staring at her effortless beauty so much it nearly pained him to pull her to his chest protectively.

”You okay?” She asked, her voice muffled from being pressed into his chest.

He nods stiffly, catching the groups’ eyes as he wraps his arms around her small frame. Anne doesn’t question anything, instead giggling happily as she hugs her boyfriend.

The group of guys glanced awkwardly at each other as Gilbert stared daggers at them. One of them even tried to stare him down, but when Gilbert placed a long, loving kiss to the side of her temple, he finally looked away.

He felt Anne’s giggle run through her body, “You miss my hugs, don’t you? You big softie.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but snort and pull back slightly to look down at her, her beautiful face making him forget all about the predators.

”Maybe I do.” He bops her nose and she rolls her eyes to pretend she doesn’t secretly love it when he does that. “Have I mentioned how absolutely stunning you look today?”

”Yes, a bunch of times actually. It’s starting to lose it’s meaning.”

”Well I’m serious all those times,” he pecks her lips and she grins dopily, her fingers playing with the collar of his pink shirt.

”You’re so in love with me,” she teases. “You’re such a sap.”

He grins, kissing her again before nuzzling their noses together. “I am not ashamed to admit I am.”

She giggled and leaned her head against his chest again. When Gilbert glanced up, he saw the guys talking to each other, pointedly ignoring the two and he smirked in satisfaction as he cradled and swayed his girlfriend behind the counter, the fact that he was supposed to be working slipping his mind.


	14. Apple Pie: birthday surprise

Gilbert made Anne swear she wouldn’t do anything for his upcoming birthday that he had no idea how she found out. He even had her do a pinky swear, knowing she would never break those. He should’ve known when she innocently kissed him that her fingers were crossed behind her back.

As he stood at his apartment kitchen after class with Anne surrounded by birthday decorations and gifts, he wanted to be mad but the sheer happiness in her smile didn’t let him.

“Happy birthday!” She exclaimed and ran up to jump in his arms, making Gilbert quickly drop his backpack and catch her.

“You said you weren’t gonna do anything,” he said as he put her down, but regretted it when he saw her face fall.

“Do you not like it?” She asked sadly.

Gilbert quickly shook his head, “No no, I love it.” He kissed her forehead. “I just didn’t want you to waste so much time and money on me.”

Anne scoffed, waving it off. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t spoil my boyfriend on his birthday?”

“A bad one?”

“Precisely,” she replied with a satisfied hum before dragging him into the kitchen. “I know you hate cake, which I  still  don’t understand at all. Like who hates cake? There’s so many different varieties and flavors and I bet you would like one if you just tried-“

“Anne.”

“Right, sorry. So instead of cake,” she made a big show of uncovering the pot in front of her, “I made you the best apple pie your gloomy ass will ever eat.”

Gilbert glanced over at the pot and grinned, “Is this Mary’s recipe?” She nodded. “I thought she never gives that out.”

“Well it didn’t take a lot of convincing when I told her,” Anne said innocently. “I just explained to her I was your girlfriend and we talked for hours. You never told me you talk about be me so much,” she teased.

“I refuse to be embarrassed about that.” He bent down to kiss her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. After what felt like hours, Anne finally pulled away to make him eat his apple pie. She even bought candles and put them on top of the pie so Gilbert could blow and make wishes, and he would’ve refused if Anne didn’t pull out that damn pout. He had to admit, she did make possibly the best apple pie he’d ever tasted. 

Halfway through, Anne excused herself to the restroom. When Gilbert was done with his slice and washing his plate in the sink, he heard a small cough and turned around, only to nearly drop the plate.

Anne stood at the kitchen entrance clad only in black lingerie, her fingers dwindling sheepishly.

“Hi,” she said shyly. 

Gilbert didn’t respond, instead trodding over to her and picking her up off the floor and around his waist, grabbing her by the back of the head to kiss her deeply as he led them to his bedroom.

She giggled even as his lips trailed down to every area of exposed skin he could before meeting her lips again.

“Happy Birthday,” she whispered against his lips.

He smiled, “Happy Birthday to me.”


	15. Jawbreakers: hard to swallow

Gilbert didn’t expect to see Winifred Rose at the bar after his shift. He wasn’t mad or anything, he was just purely shocked. They hadn’t talked in a while even thought they ended on friendly terms, but the big grin and hug she gave him in front of Anne when they saw each other seemed a little too friendly to him.

Anne stood awkwardly behind Gilbert as Winifred dragged them both to a booth. His hand was on Anne’s milky white leg the entire time, but his attention was directed to the naturally gorgeous blonde across from them.

Anne promised herself she would never feel any jealousy towards other beautiful women, but as Winifred sat there, golden curls tied up in a ponytail and limited makeup looking effortlessly gorgeous, she couldn’t help the pang in her stomach and quickly excused herself from them.

Unbeknownst to her, as she got teary-eyed and darted out of the bar, Gilbert ran up behind her.

”Hey hey,” he said worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her. “What happened?”

Anne sniffled, keeping her gaze to the sidewalk. “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

Gilbert knew how she acted when she was tired- she would never admit it. He tilted her face up to look at him and his heart sunk at her teary eyes.

”Baby what’s wrong?” He asked soothingly.

She kept her eyes at his forehead, refusing to look him in the eye. “She’s so beautiful. She’s so much more beautiful than me.”

”Hey-“

”She doesn’t even try! How are you with someone that looks like me when she’s so gorgeous and-and perfect?” She sobbed out and covered her mouth with her hand.

”Anne what are you talking about?” Gilbert said softly. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

”How am I supposed to compete with someone like her?”

”You don’t have to because you’ve already won,” he said quickly. “There is no competition between you and anyone else because you have stolen my heart, Anne.” When she didn’t reply, he cupped her cheeks and bent down to rest his forehead against hers, despite the growing discomfort on his back. “No girl can even compare themselves to you. You’re the most beautiful, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and I love you. Do you want to go back to my place?”

Anne finally glanced up at him under her eyelid, and he let out a small sigh of relief when she nodded. He leaned in to kiss her soundly, swallowing her small moan of surprise. He pulled back to wipe the tears from her face and swung his arm around her to his car.

When they got back to his place, he picked her up and walked them to his bed before she could even get her shoes off. She couldn’t help the giggle from erupting when he nearly tripped over the lone book on the ground.

He nuzzled their noses together before putting her down on the bed and having his way with her for the night, making sure Anne knew she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever lay eyes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on finishing this story up soon (~3 chapters or so) and having little one-shots from time to time whenever I think of them because this pairing is too adorable for me to give up ;)


	16. Slushee: unfortunate mishaps

The store had gotten a new Slushee machine that Anne tasked Gilbert with figuring out how to work. Unfortunately for them both, he had no idea what to do.

He furrowed his eyebrows from the instruction handbook back to the machine, sighing in frustration. “Anne, I don’t understand what button is which.”

Anne, who sat atop the counter and swinging her legs with the most scandalous lace white mini sundress, rolled her eyes. “Well figure out soon because Marilla wants it up and running by Monday.”

”Well tell Marilla I have no fucking idea what to do.”

Anne huffed off the counter and snatched the handbook from him. She eyed it before looking up at him, making a big show of pressing a button smugly. But she realized she didn’t have the cup under it, and out spewed cherry flavored Slushee that stained them both- but mostly Gilbert, since he realized what was gonna happen almost immediately and shielded Anne with his big frame.

Anne shrieked as she stared down at her. “My-my dress!” Gilbert looked over and saw her dress was hardly even stained. “It’s ruined.”

Anne was very protective over her clothes. Any scratch or stain and she’d spend hours crying or furiously trying to fix it back to normal. So Gilbert decided not to mention how he was literally _drenched_ in favor of not upsetting his girlfriend any further.

Her bottom lip quivered, and when she furiously hit the machine and spurted out even more slushee on her, she nearly shrieked.

Gilbert was tempted to chuckle but thought better against it. “Let’s get cleaned up,” he took her hand and dragged her to the break room.

She still held an adorably angry look on her face until he stripped his clothes off to change, and it was replaced with a shockingly pleased expression as she watched him. After changing, he dug through his locker for a jacket suitable for Anne.

He pulled out the big, red plaid jacket and she gasped. “You own clothing with color and you never told me?”

Gilbert smirked, putting it on Anne as she gaped at him. “This is from years ago. It doesn’t fit me anymore but it should fit you.”

He was wrong- the jacket still engulfed Anne’s tiny frame like a blanket. It covered her dress and Gilbert silently thanked it, because he had no idea how he was going to get through the day with Anne in that drenched, gruesomely taunting dress.

But as he watched her fix the jacket, a warm feeling grew in his chest and he followed his heart saying to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss before he pulled away.

”I’ll help you clean up your dress later if you want,” he offered.

She grinned, “Thank you.” She paused for a moment. “But you don’t think I could just return this and buy a new one, right?”

”You want to return a dress that’s easily fixable to get another one of the exact same design?” He questioned. She nodded, not really seeing what was weird about it and he shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

”Great! But now I gotta tell Matthew and Marilla this slushee machine is absolutely evil and terrible and we need to get rid of it before it overthrows the store.” She tried to move to get out of his embrace but he pulled her back to him.

”Mm, later.” He smushed their lips together, and made use of the empty store and break room, making Anne forget about the havoc on her dress for just a little bit.


	17. Sour Gumdrops: unexpected twist

Gilbert was in a bad mood.

People could argue that he always was, but today was different. He’s been so busy with Anne and work that he hadn’t been able to study and it finally caught up to him, as a big, fat ‘C’ on his test paper.

Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal but his grade was nearly borderline. He wasn’t angry at Anne at all, instead blaming himself for not making any time to go to the library.

But when he came home and saw Anne sitting at his desk with some red fabric and the sleeve of his leather jacket in her hand, he lost it.

Gilbert stalked over to the desk. “What are you doing?” He asked Anne.

She looked up at him, “Hi, Gil. I was just going to sew something small, if that’s okay.”

”No, it’s not okay,” he said sharply.

Anne’s face fell at his abrupt steeliness in his voice and she stood up. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry,” she said truly apologetically.

He scoffed, running his hands over his face. “Sorry for what? For almost ruining my jacket or ruining almost every other piece of clothing I own?

Anne paled, her fingers dillying nervously at her waist. “I-I thought you said it was okay to do them.”

”I said it was okay I didn’t say I liked them,” he grumbled.

Her eyes fell to the floor to keep her tears at bay. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Gilbert grumbled to himself and tore his jacket from her hand, making her flinch. She looked up at him, his expression still dark.

”Gil, is everything okay?” She asked softly. He was usually never angry around her let alone to her. She couldn’t help but feel intimidated by this side of him.

He chuckled humorlessly, “You can’t just do this shit without asking me.”

”But I did!” She protested. “Everytime I’ve done it I’ve asked you first.“

”Then what about this?” He waved the jacket in her face.

”I wasn’t going to do anything until you said it was fine,” she answered, her fingers still nervously tangling with each other. 

”Well it’s _not_ fine. You don’t need to make _everything_ colorful and up to your standards. Do you not realize you don’t need to insert yourself into every little thing? God, Anne.” He didn’t realize how loud and angry his voice got or how rude his outburst was until he saw Anne’s face visibly fall in front of him. “Shit baby I-“

Her bottom lip quivered and he saw her eyes grow watery. He tried to step forward and touch her but she pushed him away, silent tears falling down her beautiful face.

“I’m sorry that I’m too annoying for you, Gilbert,” she said quietly through sobs and pushed away from him towards the door.

”Anne.”

Gilbert threw the jacket on the floor and ran after her. He caught her shoulders and turned her around to face him but she pushed him away and ran out the door of his apartment.

He tried to chase her again but by the time he went outside he couldn’t find her. Gilbert clenched his jaw and ran his hands through his hair in aggravation at no one but himself. He slammed his door shut behind him and sulked on the couch.

He remembered that one promise he made to her all those months ago before they were even together that he would never hurt her. But he did. He hardly saw her as anything but happy and yet he managed to hurt over something so stupid.

He didn’t know how he’d ever get her to even talk to him, and could only pray she’d forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter that I’ll probably post in the next few days!


	18. Candy Hearts: I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Only a bit longer but I hope you enjoy!

Anne hadn’t been by the store in a week and wasn’t answering his calls or messages. She was like a memory, one he desperately tried to relive.

After a week of zero communication he sped on his motorcycle over to Anne’s apartment building. He saw the lights were still on and swore he saw a flash of red through the windows. He needed to say he was sorry, to shout his apology and declare his love from the rooftops. He needed to reassure her he would never hurt her again, and would never scare her like that again.

After 10 minutes of pacing, he finally relented and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, and he finally heard shuffling from the other side. 

He leaned against the door. “Anne? Are you there?”

”No.” That beautiful voice muffled from the other side.

Even though it wasn’t the best of circumstances, he couldn’t help that small bundle of joy he felt when he heard her voice.

”Please Anne? Can we talk?” Gilbert pleaded. He was almost a hundred percent sure she was watching him through the peephole by the small pants he heard from the other side.

”No. I need to study.”

”Please? Just one minute, just one minute and I’ll leave.”

A beat of silence then he heard the lock being turned and he looked down to see his beautiful Anne at the doorway, engulfed in his red jacket and her hair in twin braids. 

She had a small frown as she looked up at him. The expression looked so unfamiliar on her face he almost couldn’t believe it was real.

Gilbert fiddled with his fingers in his jacket pocket. He wanted to kiss her so badly as she stood there, beautiful and absolutely adorable, but it was not the time.

”What?” She asked, crossing her arms. “What do you want?”

He swallowed dryly before starting: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what I said last week. I didn’t mean a word of it. I-I was just so pissed that day and I took it out on you and I _know_ that isn’t an excuse. But baby- Anne, I promised myself I’d never hurt you, and I’m so, so sorry I broke that promise.”

Anne glanced down at her feet. Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek before continuing:

”You’re not annoying, you’re the best part about my life. My life would be so dull and boring without you and every little thing about you makes my day a hundred times brighter. I love you so much. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Gilbert realized that was probably the most he’s spoken in such little time in years. He didn’t know if it would work. He just needed her to know he was truly apologetic. 

Then she looked up at him. Her crystal blue eyes catching his before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Gilbert wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her small frame and digging his head into the crook of her neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

He heard a small sniffle. “I’m sorry for breaching your personal space,” she said quietly.

He pulled away, cupping her face and bending down to her eye level. “Don’t be sorry. Don’t be sorry at all, okay? You didn’t do _anything_ wrong. I’m the one who fucked up.”

Anne’s hands settled over his, “Still, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

”I’d rather you paint my clothes with glitter than have another week without you,” he swore, and when she let out a small giggle the small hole in his heart was filled.

She took his hands down and began swinging it between them. “I love you, and I missed you. Believe me, having no one to listen to me talk about my new sundress was _terrible_.”

He grinned, kissing her lips lovingly and cupping her neck. Then they pulled back, and they smiled giddily as they rested their foreheads on each other’s.

”You can tell me all about it now. So, what kind of neckline does it have?“ He asked, and Anne’s smile grew into a big grin. 

“Are you only asking that so you can imagine how my chest looks?” She interrogated, not really angry.

He shrugged shamelessly. But that didn’t stop her from going on a tangent about her new dress, Gilbert having to lead her into her apartment.

They spent the whole night making up for their week apart. Gilbert felt so irrevocably in love with this girl, this fiery, talkative, adorable girl sitting on his lap and playing with his curls as they talked about absolutely nothing through the night. 

Gilbert Blythe didn’t have much of a sweet tooth for anything except the love of his life laying in his arms with a candy heart pillow against her chest. But that was okay, and that was enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is done!! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and following along! I believe this is my first completed story of many more ;) 
> 
> If you’re as emotionally attached to this dynamic as I am, don’t fret! I will be writing one shots every once in a while of them when the idea strikes me! I already have one up of them a little bit older (warning: with a lot of smut) so check that out!
> 
> But thank you to everyone for reading and following alone with my weird, ultimately plotless and tooth-rotting fluff!
> 
> See you soon :)


End file.
